One in a million
by Nephra
Summary: [KirinoxKariya] Para Kariya fue fácil enamorarse de sus ojos de luz y de sus sonrisas sencillas. El relato de un principio. El relato de un final. (One-shot)


**ONE IN A MILLION  
**

* * *

La primera vez que te vi. Con tus coletas ridículas. Con tu porte afeminado. Con esos ojos turquesa y esas pestañas largas.

Supe desde el momento uno que ibas a ser un poco más que un simple tipo al que conocí.

Se dio en momentos, en lapsos, en trozos de vida que se iban amontonando para convertirse en montañas.

Montañas inamovibles. Montañas gigantescas.

Lo supe cuando empecé a ver la ilusión en tus ojos. Cuando tus sonrisas de tan suaves y tan sencillas empezaron a producir una especie de música que podía escuchar con los ojos. Eras tan dulce, intentando hacerte el malo. Tan adorable cuando eras firme. Tan perfecto cuando decidías perdonarme por todo lo que había hecho sin tener un buen motivo. Yo vi, un día, que cuando tú me miraste, las cosas habían cambiado.

Empecé a hacer cosas por ti. Hacerme al enfermo para que tú pudieras ocupar mi lugar y tener lo que querías. Ayudarte en las prácticas para que pudieras mejorar y sentirte un poco más digno de jugar junto a Shindou. Escucharte reír y gruñir y empezar a ser el receptor de tus pensamientos. Mientras más veces te ayudaba a practicar, más cosas compartías conmigo.

Tu hogar. Tus clases. Tus compañeros, a la mayoría de los cuales yo no conocía más que a través de tus labios e historias. Tu familia. Tus ocupaciones en casa. Tus obligaciones, tus preocupaciones, tus deseos y tus sueños. Tus metas. Tu vida. Me lo ibas dejando todo de a poco, pedacito a pedacito de tu alma, de todo lo que tú eras. Tus ojos de agua me contemplaban con cuidado mientras tus labios se movían. Mientras mis piernas corrían de un lado a otro para pasarte o para quitarte la pelota. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban más veces de las necesarias, más tiempo del debido. A veces las jugadas fallaban de manera ridícula y no nos quedaba más que reír.

Tu risa me apaciguaba. Me llenaba de cascadas de sensaciones tan gigantescas y maravillosas que yo no podía comprenderlo. Podía comprender sólo que tu risa se estaba convirtiendo en algo indispensable en mi vida. Tu risa y tus miradas, tus jugadas y tus historias. Tú y todo tú. _Mierda._

Empecé a soñarte. Noche tras noche, sueño tras sueño cuyos significados se me escapaban de las manos. A veces estabas en el colegio, tomando clases. Otras veces estabas entrenando. Otras, te sentabas junto al río. Otras más, venías a mi casa.

Te quedabas de pie en la entrada y la luz que venía de afuera era tan fuerte que me cegaba los ojos y apenas podía verte, pero hacía de igual forma un esfuerzo inhumano por hacerlo porque _quería _verte, quería saber que estabas ahí, sentirte existente. Pero siempre te me desvanecías.

Estabas terminando tu tercer año y yo el segundo, cuando te me presentaste en el salón de entrenamiento después de la práctica con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya se habían ido todos y sólo quedaba yo porque por cualquier motivo me había quedado un poco más de tiempo a entrenar, a pesar de que ese día tú te habías ido temprano, a diferencia de cómo había sido todas las tardes desde hacía tanto tiempo. Te habías ido y me había sentido vacío, y el mundo se me había encogido un poco cuando me había dado cuenta de que aquella práctica nuestra a la que habías faltado, iba a ser una de las últimas que tendríamos.

Pero regresaste. Llorando. Y yo no entendía nada. Corriste y me abrazaste y te disculpaste por haberte ido. Yo te respondí que no pasaba nada, que estaba todo bien y que eras realmente idiota por alterarte tanto. Bromeé contigo, diciéndote que eras como una niña ridícula, y dándote palmadas en la espalda, esperando que con eso te tranquilizaras. Pero en vez de eso te sentí sollozar entre mis brazos, tu espalda se agitaba cada vez que suspirabas y tus brazos temblaban, aferrados a mi cuello.

"_Kirino, ¿estás bien?"_

Empecé a preocuparme verdaderamente porque esto en ti no era normal. Porque tú estabas hecho de luz, de sonrisas y de buenos ratos, no de lágrimas ni desilusiones. ¿Quizá le habías confesado a Shindou finalmente que lo amabas –y el pecho se me estrujó ante ese pensamiento- y él te había respondido que no te correspondía? ¿Quizá adolecías de un corazón roto, de decepción, de desengaño? ¿Quizá el desgraciado de Shindou Takuto te había despreciado y maltratado y hecho sentir diminuto –y yo lo mataría si ese era el caso- y habías corrido hacia aquí para terminar de entregarme lo único que quedaba de ti que aún no era mío –tus tristezas, tus amarguras, _tu amor-_?

Te separé de mí con un poco de brusquedad, no sé por qué, y te miré a tus ojos y a tu nariz enrojecida. Tus mejillas y tus labios húmedos, tu piel caliente. Tú me devolviste la mirada mientras intentabas hacer que tu pecho dejara de moverse con violencia como reacción a la falta de aire producida por tus lágrimas. Te limpiaste el rostro con la muñeca de una mano y volviste a mirarme. Quisiste decir algo, pienso, porque separase los labios. Pero era tarde. Mis labios ya estaban encima de los tuyos, y te besé con fiereza, con un anhelo de años, te impedí respirar y moverte y hacer cualquier cosa, te obligué a quedarte ahí y a besarme o, al menos, dejar que yo te besara.

Tus labios suaves fueron reaccionando gradualmente, y terminaste besándome de vuelta, abriendo la boca como un ciervo dócil para permitir la entrada de mi lengua. Dejaste que mis manos te recorrieran y que mis labios te mordieran, besándote una y otra vez, más y más, como si quisiera darte los besos de una vida entera en ese momento solo.

Quizá lo hice un poco. Quizá sí te di los besos de una vida entera.

Kirino, brillante, un poco gruñón de vez en cuando –sobre todo cuando te jugaba bromas-, amable y paciente y con la mayor capacidad para perdonar a las personas que alguna vez he conocido.

Eres dulce y gracioso, sutil como una mañana entrando a una habitación en domingo, cubriendo cuerpos desnudos encima de una cama. Eres de perfume y de telas suaves, de hebras de cabello delgadas y piel caliente, la piel que se encendía cuando yo la tocaba y la lamía en noches y días en los que yo sentía que bien podría no haber un mañana, porque con el presente me bastaba.

Ranmaru, tú fuiste mío.

Mantuvimos nuestra relación a lo largo de toda la preparatoria. Tuvimos nuestros altibajos, nuestros problemas, y más de una vez amenazaste con terminar todo.

Pero tu corazón no te lo permitiría. Regresabas con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiéndome explicaciones a mis comportamientos inmaduros e insensatos –no había mucha explicación más que el hecho de que soy un idiota, un adolescente de hormonas alborotadas y que no sabía lo que hacía-, inventándote promesas nuevas que yo debía de mantener, besándome después, perdonándome.

Cuántas veces me perdonaste, Ranmaru.

Todas esas veces que sentí que estaba a punto de perderte, dolieron como el infierno. Era una sensación asfixiante y abrumadora, dolorosa e inevitable que se me impregnaba en las entrañas y en el cerebro y se negaba a salir, y entonces me daba cuenta de que tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo realmente de perderte y de que todas esas cosas que éramos nosotros desaparecieran.

Ranmaru, estábamos hechos de cada momento desde el primer instante en el que nos vimos hasta el último. Estábamos hechos de todas las bromas, las miradas malhumoradas, las mentiras. También de los perdones, de las prácticas de todas las tardes y de tus sonrisas. Estábamos hechos de cada salida al cine, de cada cena en tu casa con tu madre, de cada una de mis visitas a la preparatoria cuando aún no salía de la secundaria y de cada una de las rosas que te regalé en nuestro primer aniversario. De nuestras discusiones y nuestras reconciliaciones, de tus lágrimas y de mis palabras hirientes, de mis engaños y tu paciencia. Estábamos hechos de todo eso, de cada respirar y de cada mirada, y la perspectiva de perderlo todo quemaba como el sol por dentro, como si alguien viniera y vertiera aceite hirviendo sobre mi caja torácica, ardía y lastimaba y yo no lo podía soportar.

Cuántas veces te pedí perdón y cuántas veces me perdonaste. Cuántas veces te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer y cuántas promesas rompí.

Ranmaru. Te quise.

Te quise de las únicas maneras en las que yo sabía cómo querer. O sea, complicado e idiota e inútil, y revuelto e ineficiente y fracasado.

Lo lamento.

Fueron tres años enteros de preparatoria y uno más de la universidad. Iniciaste tus estudios en diseño de modas y la ausencia, tu falta de tiempo y de aparente interés fueron mi excusa para seguirte lastimando.

Ranmaru, mentí.

Te encontré un día en la entrada de mi casa, tal como esos sueños que tantas veces tuve, y por una vez tuve la certeza de saber exactamente por qué era que en ese preciso instante ibas a desvanecerte.

Entraste a casa, me dedicaste unas cuantas de esas bellas sonrisas tuyas, me susurraste unos cuantos _teamos_ y luego me pediste hablar.

No lo sé, no sé qué habría sido peor. Si acaso que no me hubieses dado todas esas últimas sonrisas y palabras y mejor te hubieses ido sin recordarme por qué te quería tanto, o lo que hiciste, dejándome al menos tener una cierta sensación de que había tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de ti. De decirle adiós al amor de mi vida.

Hablaste de manera tranquila. Sin lágrimas en los ojos, sin pesar en el pecho. Como la persona madura que siempre fuiste a diferencia de mí.

Me dijiste adiós. Me dijiste que se terminaba. Me explicaste las razones. Me confesaste que ya no podías más.

Yo asentía y aceptaba en ausencia de saber qué más hacer, porque, ¿qué iba a pedirte si yo sabía que tú tenías la razón? ¿Qué siguieras conmigo y me dejaras seguir haciéndote infeliz?

Me diste una última sonrisa cariñosa, triste, que me dolió en la garganta y en el pecho y en los ojos. Cuando toqué tu rostro por última vez, las puntas de mis dedos me quemaron. Cuando te besé por última vez, mis labios se incendiaron con tristezas y con los recuerdos de mil besos más que alguna vez deposité en tus labios y de mil besos más que jamás te llegaría a dar.

Te levantaste y te fuiste. No me dejaste verte llorar. Desapareciste tras la puerta como en mis sueños.

Ranmaru. Te amé.

Te amé como se ama al amor de una vida. Te amé como se ama a un futuro esposo. A un compañero de vida. A alguien con quién envejecer.

Te amé con sueños, con ideas del futuro, con manos tomadas y besos en las noches.

Te amé entre tormentas y tempestades y también a mitad de tranquilidades.

Te amé así como yo sabía amar pero ahora me queda claro que de amar no sabía nada.

Te amé de cualquier forma.

Y ahora que me quedo con nuestros errores y nuestros aciertos, con esos años juntos como el recordatorio de una vida que viví y que no viviré, con tus sonrisas y tu mirada tejidas bajo la piel entre recuerdos de cosas que ya no podrán ser, sé únicamente que cuando el dolor se termine, cuando la parte racional de mí finalmente comprenda que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, voy a aceptar que te has ido y no voy a ir detrás de ti.

Por esta única vez, Kirino Ranmaru, no voy a ir detrás de ti.

Aunque sé que fuiste el que me perdonó mil veces. Aunque sé que eres quien me conoce mejor que nadie. Aunque sé que me querías y que yo te quiero. Aunque sé que me amabas y que yo te amo. Aunque me duele hasta los huesos y sé que a ti también te duele. Aunque sé que estás encerrado con tu madre llorando, que quizá Shindou ha pasado a verte para saber cómo sigues, y que ya no puedes escuchar esas canciones que eran "nuestras" ni podrás visitar esos lugares que eran "nuestros" por un tiempo, porque duele decir adiós, duele quitarles su significado.

No voy a volver a perseguirte aunque sé que alguna vez fuiste perfecto para mí y yo para ti. Aunque alguna vez nos prometimos envejecer juntos y amarnos hasta hartarnos. Aunque se me queden tus sonrisas y tu mirada y sé que a ti se te quedarán también cosas de mí. Aunque todavía pueda recordar a lo que huele tu piel y tu cabello y a lo que suenas cuando te hacen el amor.

Aunque sé que verdaderamente eres uno en un millón.

Ranmaru, adiós.

* * *

_Pérdida._

_Dedicado a ti, porque no quiero que sufras jamás._


End file.
